Itachi's Birthday: Love Makes The World Go Round
by Aerisuke
Summary: Sasuke decides to write a song for Itachi on what would have been his 23rd birthday to which he passed away last year. R&R Please.


Itachi's Birthday: Love Makes The World Go Round

(NOTE: OKAY, I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY WHEN I MAKE THIS: "OH, THIS SONG DOESN'T FIT HIM, IT'S JUST A SONG FROM THE POWERPUFF GIRLS", RIGHT? WELL GUESS WHAT? IT IS A SONG FROM THE POWERPUFF GIRLS FROM EPISODE 21 OF SEASON 1 CALLED "MIME FOR A CHANGE". ANYWAY, I WANTED TO WRITE A FANFIC ON THE DAY OF HIS BIRTHDAY BUT SINCE IT'S JUNE 7TH, I THOUGHT, "WHY NOT WRITE IT TODAY?". AFTER ALL, HIS BIRTHDAY IS JUNE 9TH... NOT JUNE 7TH. I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE AN EARLY BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR ITACHI. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITACHI... WE'LL MISS YOU. P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NII-SAN. I LOVE YOU. LOVE, SASUKE. OH AND DON'T WORRY, SASUKE HASN'T GIVEN UP ON TRYING TO AVENGE YOUR DEATH... YET. ANYWAY, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY BECAUSE I HAD A LOT OF FUN MAKING THIS. OH, AND THE ONLY REASON WHY I SAID, "ABOUT A YEAR AGO" IS BECAUSE THE EPISODE WAS MADE LAST YEAR IN DECEMBER, 2009.)

Story:  
Sasuke decides to write a song for Itachi on what would have been his 23rd birthday to which he passed away last year.

Sasuke was trying to write a song for Itachi, his older brother who had passed away about a year ago. Just then, Naruto came up to find Sasuke sitting on bench while writing a birthday song for Itachi. "Hey Sasuke, what'cha doing?" asked Naruto. "Oh, hi Naruto. I'm just... writing a song for Itachi. "Why? The Akatsuki is still after me, and you are one of them, right?" asked Naruto. "Well... yeah but... look... just because I'm a member of Akatsuki doesn't mean that we're going to chase after you just because you have The 9-Tailed Fox, Naruto. I mean, even though I'm a member of the Akatsuki... and a traitor to Konoha... we'll still be friends... right buddy?" asked Sasuke. "Sasuke, don't say that! You are not a traitor, all right! Look... even though most of Konoha considers you as a traitor... you'll always be my best friend, rival, and Sakura's boyfriend, right?" asked Naruto as he put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "You're right." said Sasuke as Naruto let go of Sasuke's shoulders. "So what's your song called?" asked Naruto. "Love Makes The World Go Round." said Sasuke. "Interesting, what's it about?" asked Naruto. "Well... it's mostly about what Itachi and myself have been through for the last 11 years of our childhood ever since the day that Itachi's killed my clan. But... after my uncle Madara told me the truth about him... I..." said Sasuke as he got cut off by Naruto. "You...?" asked Naruto. "I've realized that Itachi still loved me as his little brother, despite the fact that he too was a traitor to Konoha. But in my heart... and in my soul... I think... I think he was a hero to Konoha. It almost felt like I wanted to look up to him. But my father said, "Walk your own path... but not the footsteps of your brother."" said Sasuke as he remembered his father's words. "Well, can I hear it?" asked Naruto. "Hey, you'll hear it when the three of us sing it together." said Sasuke, smiling. "The three of us?" asked a confused Naruto. "As in you, me, and Sakura." said Sasuke. "Hey! What about Kakashi-Sensei?" asked Naruto. "He'll be in the audience. Now let me finish the song first and then we can tell Sakura." said Sasuke. "Okay." said Naruto.

Later that day...

After Naruto and Sasuke told Sakura what they were going to do, she finally agreed to join in Sasuke's band. They called it, "The Uchiha Band", (even though Naruto's and Sakura's last names weren't Uchiha). Sasuke then went up to the stage and said to the audience: "Hello everyone. About a year ago, my older brother Itachi Uchiha had passed away. But, this song is about what we've been through as brothers for the past 11 years. Now, you might think this is a sad song, but it's actually a happy song. Itachi... R.I.P. Big Brother, you will be missed. Hit it!" cried Sasuke as the song began.

Naruto:  
Open your eyes and take in everything that you see

Look at all the colors, red, yellow, blue, & green

We can take an airplane and fly across the globe

Look down upon the colors, everyone come on, let's go

Because

Squad 7:  
Love, love, love, la la love

La la love makes the world go 'round

Love, love, love, la la love

La la love makes the world go 'round

Naruto:  
Open your ears and listen what the world has to say

Hear the birds & bells and you will have a brighter day

Everyone has a special song deep inside their heart

If you want, you could sing with us, it's the perfect place to start

Sasuke:  
Love, love, love, la la love

La la love makes the world go 'round

Naruto:  
You can't hurt me with the things that you do

I'll pick up dandelions and I'll give them to you

Sakura:  
Puppy dogs, kitty cats swimming through love

Sasuke:  
Love, love, love, la la love

La la love makes the world go 'round

Naruto:  
You can't hurt me with the things that you do

I'll pick up dandelions and I'll give them to you

Sakura:  
Puppy dogs, kitty cats swimming through love

Squad 7:  
Love, love, love, la la love

La la love makes the world go 'round

Love, love, love, la la love

La la love makes the world go 'round

After the song was over, Squad 7 bowed for the applause from the audience.

Later that day...

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke decied to pay a visit to Itachi's grave. He then decided to put a fourth copy of the song for Itachi, because Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all had copies of the song. "I miss you Itachi... I only wish you were here with me." said Sasuke as he started crying to which Sakura and Naruto hugged him, while at the same time feeling sorry for Sasuke that he had lost his brother. Sasuke's last words of Itachi echoed in his head: "I'm sorry Sasuke... this is it." as Sasuke remembered the way that Itachi had smiled at him for the last time before he died.

R.I.P. Itachi Uchiha.  
You will be missed.  
Beloved son, brother, and friend.


End file.
